Erolel
Sir Erolel is a somewhat mysterious man of Stromgarde, known to the Grand Alliance as the Iron Lumberjack for his valor in the March on the Highlands. Erolel became a symbol of hope to the people of Stromgarde, and a man to be feared by the Horde after defeating seven enemies in single combat without suffering a single wound--all during the same battle. He was later Knighted in a ceremony that took place in the Valley of Heroes in Stormwind. =Description= ---- If one were to find Erolel they might mistake him for a farmer or workman rather than a knight or warrior. The man is reportedly to stand at 5' 11'' with whipped back red hair. His facial features are plain to say the least, with a slightly hooked nose and dull ceramic blue eyes. The most striking thing is his facial hair which is a mustache and goatee trimmed into a shapely fashion, almost musketeer like. His shoulders are board, but that it is usual for a laborer, his arms shapely but not large. He is usually found with some sort of odd mismatched armour, most of it looking quite old and 'dilapidated'. When not wandering the wilds Erolel can be seen in a lumberjack's shirt and woolen pants, suitable for work. He carries no jewelry ''other than an amulet of a bird of prey in flight, the bird it is considered amongst most might be the crest of Stromgarde. Also he wears two bracers of dwarven make, they are criss crossed in dwarven runes and seem to be the only thing on this man of masterwork quality. Slung on his back is generally found one, or two great axes, usually of high quality material. =History= ---- If one were to look into the library of Stromgarde of any sign of Erolel's history they would be hard pressed to find more than his birth. The only evidence there may be is a child born called "Erolelios" born around the same time as the man to a woman named "Elialel". Whether the two are the same, or coincidences is not known. If asked Erolel tells one and all that he was born in the Highlands but grew up in the city of Ironforge and the surrounding regions. It is reported that Erolel knows little about his family history but that he was raised by a dwarf known as Grenir. If Grenir is asked of Erolel's history the dwarf remains silent refusing to speak of the man's mysterious lineage. Of his youth there is little to speak of, again one may spend hours in various halls of knowledge and find no trace of the boy, otherwise checking logging camps, blacksmithing forges and dig sites might find his name in the past laborers, but no more. It seems he has worked from Dun Morogh, Loch Modan and the Wetlands, only one charter reports the man working for "Bed and Board," in a fishing village in the Arathi Highlands, but his stay was short. Erolel first came to fame in the March on the Highlands campaign where he volunteered to guard a caravan filled with supplies on its way to Refuge Point. The man was according to one chronicler, "Clad in rusty mail, the only thing of worth; a simple two handed wood axe." Soon after the caravan had left its port of call was it ambushed by the Horde. Erolel quickly rose to fame slaying according to some as little as 4 and as many as 10. It is unknown how many the man slew, or mortally wounded as there was much confusion on the battlefield. However, what is known is that Erolel against all odds survived the fight without a single scratch and was lauded as the "Hero who saved the Caravan." It was this day was the title the "Iron Lumberjack" given to him by both Alliance and Horde alike. Having gained victory for the Alliance, Erolel continued to volunteer for whatever he could assist with, the second battle, the Witherbark Lumber Salvage, the man continued to strike fear into his enemies. However it was also this day did he eventually fall. Again chroniclers of the battle and witnesses say that he slew up to four Horde that day doing a notable effort. However, standing as one of the last few he fell to a blood elf warrior who impaled the man upon his blade. After defeating Erolel it is reported that the elf wanting a trophy for his effort took the Lumberjack's axe. On the third day Erolel recovered and quickly marched out to meet the Horde once more to stop a plague machine of the Forsaken's. Maybe it was due to Erolel's previous wounds, or to the unlucky fates but Erolel was quickly struck down before an Forsaken warrior. Witnesses at the battle noticed that Erolel was engulfed in a putrid gas that made his eyes weep and his limbs weak. The Forsaken was reportedly also carrying the lost axe. Erolel was quickly taken away by medics and recovered from his wounds, although was too weak to fight in any other battle. Since the battles of the Highlands Erolel has been seen in the wilds, rather taking the life of a wanderer than living in luxury in Stormwind or Ironforge. No one is quite sure where the man is, reports say he has been in the Plague Lands, and others he took a ship across the seas, one outlandish report says he has even gone through the Dark Portal itself, however such rumors are unestablished. Titles and Nicknames Erolel gained the title "The Iron Lumberjack" after his valiant efforts in the March on the Highlands campaign. He was awarded this nickname due to his ill fitting armour, and single large waraxe he held. Erolel was also knighted under the Grand Alliance. This knighting was done in the Valley of Heroes under the Marshals Kasper Ke'tar and Vincent Ravenwing ordained by Archbishop Caspius. =Poems and Ballads= ---- There have been several poems written of Erolel's tales these are just two: This short poem of an unknown author has been passed around the camps at Stromgarde and occasionally recited to quell the boredom of the day. Twas a cold day in the Highlands when the Horde did march, Swords sharp and guns loaded, stomping and screaming for their dark cause. We of the Alliance rode to meet them, our shields held high to force their pause, There to ensure that their thirst for blood would leave them parched. And among our forces stood a simple man Clad in rusted mail and hoisting a lumberman’s axe. While enchanted sword and blessed armor he did lack, This commoner was ready to do all that he can. There was a clash! ONCE, did the commoner’s axe fall upon an orc’s chest, tearing it in twain! TWICE, did the lumberman’s tool slash through a deader’s head, splitting it in fours! THRICE, did the lumberjack’s weapon rend the flesh of the troll, forcing blood to pour! The Iron Lumberjack arose from the ranks to end the Horde’s reign! Through fire and brimstone and blackened plague, Through arrow and bullet and stone thrown with hate! Six Blackbloods did he fell alone on the first day, and though he fell for their bait, Four wicked men did he drop like oak on the second, leading his crusade! Though he has left the field, his injuries dire, He is yet with us this day. Whenever Horde invade, whenever black magics must be held at bay, The Iron Lumberjack will rise to feed our fire! For the Alliance! ((Posted by Ahensa)) The Ballad of the Iron Lumberjack The tales of heros have been sung by young and old But never the tale of the Iron Lumberjack bold Off flew heads and limbs and with axe raised, Alliance cried, Light be Praised! For there in midst of blood and bone Stood but one, as his enemies groaned First light shed and first nights fight Showed seven dead beneath his might Five more fell that following day Upon the grass in the forest slain Yet down he went with a smattering crack! Fight on ye' good ol' Lumberjack! - Written by Maethor Shimmerwind Beliefs There are rumours that Erolel's axe is magical, that at anytime he could call for it and it would be returned, another more ludicious rumour is that Erolel is infact the Light incarnate, with the mystery surrounding his birth people point to his 'immaculate conception.' However these rumours are just that, and seem highly unlikely, Erolel when confronted with these rumours has reported to have said, "I am no god, I am a laborer, I have no powers of the Light nor powers of magic." Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Warriors Category:March on the Highlands Category:Lumberjacks